Seeing Things
by lokisrightatrium
Summary: Natasha Romanov x Reader one shot. I wrote this for a writing challenge and my prompt was, "Seeing colour for the first time when you meet, fades away when they die."


"This is bullshit," you exclaimed as you flopped down onto your sofa. Your roommate, Wanda, was sitting at the kitchen table doing some work for University.

"What's bullshit?" She asked.

"My low-life Classics teacher gave me a C- on my mid-term."

"What? You're so good in that class."

"I know! But Professor Salerno hates me. Nothing I can do 'bout that," you groaned, rubbing a hand down your face. You turned on the news. Even though your whole life had gone by without colour, you still felt like you were missing out. Wanda had told they're wonderful. She had already met her soulmate, Vision. He was perfect for her.

"Could you ask to re-take it?"

"I could, but should I? I feel like if I ask him he's just gonna lower my grade instead of raising it."

"You should just try, Y/N. If you don't, you might regret it."

"I'm just sick of trying all the time! I wish I could just quit college."

"You're in your last year," Wanda began. "It would be pointless to quit now. Only a few more months and you're done."

"Yeah… that's true," you said, getting up from the sofa and moving to the kitchen. You opened a few cabinets, looking for a specific thing. "Hey, Wan?"

"Yeah?"

"Do we have any more coffee?"

"No, I think you drank it all, you coffee-freak."

"Har-har," you dryly said. You turned around to face her. "I'm going out and buying more coffee. You want anything?"

"No thanks," she replied, not looking up from her work. You pulled on your coat and grabbed your wallet and keys.

"I'll be back in like… half-an-hour. Don't have too much fun without me!"

-0-

 _How does a grocery store not have any goddamn coffee? It's a grocery store!_

You pulled out your phone and texted Wanda, _"Grocery store doesn't have coffee. Heading to Nat's."_

Wanda replied in record time, _"What? It's a grocery store!"_

 _"Exactly, right? Want anything from Nat's?"_

 _"Iced latte, por favor!"_

 _"Got it."_

 _"Vision's coming over, btw."_

 _"So… iced latte for him, too?"_

 _"Yes please"_

With that, you left the grocery store and walked over to Nat's. On the first day of Freshman year, Wanda took you to Nat's, an underground coffee shop a few blocks away from campus. You entered Nat's, seeing Steve, your usual barista.

"Y/N!"

"Hey, Steve! How's it going?"

"Great! Your usual?"

"Yes, please. I've had such a horrible day."

"What happened?"

"My Classics professor gave me a C- on my midterm. Sucks to be me, I guess."

"Well, you're almost done. Is there any way you can get your grade up before you graduate?"

"I'm not doing _that_."

"I didn't mention it," Steve smiled, typing in your usual order.

"Steve?" A voice called out from the back.

"Who's that? New barista?" You asked.

Steve chuckled, "No. That's Natasha, the owner."

"In 4 years, I have never ever seen her."

"Yeah, she's pretty busy all the time."

Natasha came out from the back, and it was like you had a seizure. Colours exploded in your eyes, turning Steve's white, black, and grey body into blond hair, blue eyes, and a black barista's apron. Natasha had this weird look on her face, and you could only guess you had the same one.

" _Holy shit_ ," you exclaimed. "You're my soulmate."

"And you're mine," she smiled. "Steve, get…"

"Y/N."

"Y/N's order and then close shop. I'm… Do you wanna go on a date?"

"Yeah," you smiled. "That sounds really, really nice."

"I'm Natasha," she introduced herself, stepping around the counter to stand in front of you.

"Yeah, I know. I'm Y/N. I've been coming for 4 years."

"4 years? How come I've never met you before?"

"Steve says you're pretty busy."

Natasha laughed, "Yeah, he's not wrong."

"So, umm… I feel like I've known you my entire life."

"Yeah," Natasha breathed. "I feel the same."

"This is probably really weird to ask, but…can I kiss you?"

"I think that's a great idea," she smiled. You leaned in, kissing her slowly. You raised a hand to her cheek, but you were interrupted by Steve.

"Your order's ready."

"I think I'll stay here to drink it."

"All 3 iced lattes?"

"Shut up, Steve."

-0-

You came home. Wanda and Vision were sitting on the couch, watching some romance movie. You leaned your head against the door after you closed it.

"Wanda!"

"What happened to you? It doesn't take-"

"I met her! My soulmate!"

"Holy shit! Who is it?"

"Natasha Romanov. She's the owner of Nat's."

"Does this mean free coffee for life?" Wanda asked, a huge smile on her face.

"Yeah, Wanda, sure."

-00-


End file.
